User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Top 10 Most Affordable PvP Pokemon
There are many Pokemon that perform well on the meta, but some of them are very rare. Many people complain a lot about this fact as some very good Pokemon like Celesteela and Victini are hard to find and they are worth a lot on the trades. However, there are some very useful Pokemon for PvP that are easy to find. Number 10: Jolteon Jolteon is currently the most used Electric type in PvP battles, and it's more used than Raikou and Mega Manectric, who are also equally good. The reason why it's so common is because that many people evolve their free Eeevee into this. In fact, Jolteon seems like the obvious choice for an Eeveelution, along with Sylveon and Espeon. It is also incredibly fast and speed ties with Mewtwo, which is a very good thing. Number 9: Nidoking With the Sheer Force ability being added into PP, Nidoking's usage has been drastically increased. The fact that Male Nidoran and Nidorino are so common in the wild, most notably in Route 22 and Fuschia City. Many people have caught at least one of them. If you have caught one, then you should really try it out in PvP with a Life Orb. Still though, it feels somewhat outclassed by Landorus, but Landorus is a lot rarer. Number 8: Mamoswine Being found in many areas like Seafoam Cave, Snow Canyon and Elegant Vallley, and boasting the powerful Ice/Ground typing, as well as the great Thick Fat ability, Mamoswine has been a common choice for an offensive priority user, as well as a great Ice to use in defeating common Dragon Pokemon like Garchomp and Latios. Also, despite its low speed. it has priority in the form of Ice Shard, which can help it revenge kill many threats. Number 7: Diggersby Being a permanent code Pokemon, Diggersby has been a commonly used Pokemon in the game. Its ability, Huge Power, combined with the Powerful Normal/Ground typing, can make it a heavy hitter that can deal a big amount of damage to Pokemon that dont resist its STAB moves. However, it is rather slow and it can be left wide open to revenge killers once it is in low HP. Number 6: Gardevoir A fan favourite since its introdction (for the wrong reasons initially), Gardevoir is the first choice for a reliable Fairy Pokemon in PP. Ralts is rather common and easy to find, which is the main reason why it is so popular. Also, its Mega Evolution is a real Speciall attacking powerhouse, boasting a fantastic ability, Pixilate, which makes it a real dragon slayer. However, be careful of Steel types, like Scizor and Metagross. Number 5: Gallade Being equally common to its Fairy counterpart, Gallade is one of the most used Fighting types, if not the most used. The main reason though is its very powerful Mega Evolution, combined with its diverse movepool. Being able to hit things very hard. Inner Focus may be at first glance considered a subpar ability, but it can help Mega Gallade escape from Jirachi's paraflinching antics as well as random flinches. Watch out for Fly Spammers like Mega Pinsir, Shaymin-Sky and Talonflame. Number 4: Suicune When it comes to a common defender, Suicune is the first choice to come to someone. Its great bulk, combined with the powerful Water type and all the moves associated with it makes it a formidable tank. It is also the best user of the Calm Mind/Rest combo, which makes it hard to take down with status conditions like Toxic. Also, if you have enough Robux, you can get one for free. (depending on your luck, as it can be also Raikou or Entei). Number 3: Alakazam The true classic Psychic-type, Alakazam, happens to be super common, as it can be found on three different areas easily. (Route 5,6,7 and Elegant Valley). It also sets the standards for many other Psychic types, as it uses the classic set (Calm Mind with 3 special attacks). Its mega evolution also makes it an extremely fast and strong Pokemon that is capable of tearing unprepared teams apart if it sets up. You should try it out. Number 2: Weavile Weavile is the definition of a glass cannon, and its also one of the very few REAL Ice types (the other ones are Mamoswine, Cloyster, Froslass and Mega Glalie), considering that most Pokemon of the type are defensive. Being incredibly easy to find, Weavile is mostly the first choice for a physical Swords Dance sweeper, as its offensive power is outstanding. However, I cannot say the same for its defenses... Number 1: Gengar You knew this one was coming. In Pokemon Tower, 9,9 out of 10 times you will find Gastly. As a result of it, Gengar is by far the most affordable PvP Pokemon. Its typing makes it useful against Fighting types and Toxic, it has the great Levitate ability (surprisingly not removed unlike in the regular games) and a diverse movepool to use. Its Mega Evolution makes it a great powerhouse, and overall the best Ghost Pokemon in the game. (still waiting for Marshadow). That was my newest list. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts